papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! HD!
Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! HD! is a app released from 21EvanED155508. This is the first game that was released on android and kindle tablets. = 2/28/2017: Logo Revealed! = = 3/11/2017: Big Top Carnival is now in this game. = = 3/19/2017: New Customers are debuting in this game. = = 4/28/2017: The App Will Launch May 5th = = 5/5/2017: The Game is released! = JaneDE.png SneekPeak.png|New Customers Ingredients Mixables * Strawberries (Start) * Blueberries (Start) * Nutty Butter Cups (Start) * Cookie Dough (Start) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Doan on Rank 2) * S'mores (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 5) *Tapioca Pearls (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 9) Syrups * Vanilla Syrup (Start) * Chocolate Syrup (Start) * Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Banana Syrup (Start) * Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked with Pompom on Rank 13) Customers * Mandi (Tutorial) * Tony (After Tutorial) * Rosie (After Tutorial) * Eddy (After Tutorial) * Wally (Time) * Steven (Time) * Rapunzel (Time) * Elantra (Random) * Connor (Random) * Edna (Random) * Doan (Rank 2) * Mr. Thickley (NEW) (Rank 3) * Blueberry Muffin (Rank 4) * Ripley (Rank 5) * Boomer (Rank 6) * Carson (Rank 7) * Pocahontas (Rank 8) * Jack (Rank 9) * Chill (Rank 10) * Big Pauly (Rank 11) * Hegan (Rank 12) * Flora (Rank 13) * Fauna (Rank 14) * Merryweather (Rank 15) * Carlo Romano (Rank 16) * Dudley Puppy (Rank 17) * Strawberry Shortcake (Rank 18) * Roy (Rank 19) * Joy/Ninjoy (Rank 20) * John Smith (Rank 21) * Rita (Rank 22) * Crystal (Rank 23) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 24) * Edward (Rank 25) * Zack (Rank 26) * Megara (Rank 27) * Hercules (Rank 28) * Tylor (Rank 29) * Moana (Rank 30) * Kitty Katswell (Rank 31) * Taylor (Rank 32) * Greg (Rank 33) * Mindy (Rank 34) * Ripley (Rank 35) * Janana (Rank 36) * Cherrisa (Rank 37) * Spongebob (Rank 38) * Cameo (Rank 39) * Bambi (Rank 40) * Whiff (Rank 41) * Olga (Rank 42) *Merida (Rank 43) *Mulan (Rank 46) *Elsa (Rank 47) *Keswick (Rank 48) *Carlo(Rank 49) *Elle (Rank 50) *Runner (Rank 51) *Foodini (Rank 52) *Flynn Rider (Rank 53) *Vincent (Rank 54) *Willow (Rank 55) *Sylvester (Rank 56) *Pacman (Rank 57) *Lisa (Rank 58) *Ninjoy/Joy (Rank 59) *Kenji (Rank 60) *Bertha (Rank 61) *Rico (Rank 62) *Sasha (Rank 63) *Tohru (Rank 64) *Sofia (Rank 65) *Rapunzel (Rank 66) *Cinderella (Rank 67) *Emmy (Rank 68) *Chill (Rank 69) *Amber (Rank 70) *Verona (Rank 71) *Clair (Rank 72) *Jerold (Rank 73) *Jason R (Rank 74) *Clara (Rank 75) *Jimmy (Rank 77) *Jasmine (Rank 80) Holidays Starlight Jubilee (Favored by: Boomer, Carson, Pocahontas, Jack, Chill, Big Pauly, Hegan, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Carlo Romano, Dudley Puppy, Strawberry Shortcake, Roy, Joy/Ninjoy and John Smith) Sugerplex Film Fest (Favored by: Rita, Crystal, Pinch Hitwell, Edward, Zack, Megara, Hercules, Tylor, Moana, Kitty Katswell, Taylor, Greg, Mindy, Ripley, Janana, Cherrisa, Spongebob) '''WarriorsFest"" (Favored by: Merida, Elena, Rapunzel, Mulan, Elsa, Keswick, Carlo, Elle, Runner, Foodini, '''Flynn Rider and Vincent Halloween (Favored by: Willow, Sylvester, Olivia, Pacman, Lisa, Ninjoy/Joy, Kenji, Bertha, Rico, Sasha, Torhu! Sofia, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Emmy, Chill, Amber, Verona, Clair, Jerold, Jason R, Claira, Jimmy and Jasmine.) Trivia Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Tablet Games Category:Templates Category:2017 Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:Apps Category:Gameria